I'll Always Remember
by xDevilMayCare
Summary: She was the first person that accepted him for who he was and the first person to give his life purpose. After he was separated from her, Soul swore to himself that he would find her no matter what the cost was. But when he does find her, she doesn't remember him. Soul refuses to give up and is determined to restore her lost memories. AU.


**CHAPTER 1 **: Meeting You

**RATED T **

**PAIRING**: Soul x Maka

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters. I do own my OC though xD

* * *

><p>Soul winced as his tiny fingers accidentally landed on the C and D notes together—instead of just the C—on the piano. He felt his mama's cold stare fixated on him, critiquing every movement, remembering every mistake he made. He assumed she was comparing him to his brother, Wes. He found it silly that he was constantly being compared to a person who was six years older and didn't even play the same instrument. Why wasn't he good enough? Why did his music always produce some sort of dissonance?<p>

The six year old couldn't find an answer to his own unending questions.

Soul sighed when he reached the end of the piece. He knew he screwed up terribly with this performance. The piece was supposed to be played in perfect fifth, which produces perfect consonance. Instead he gave it a jazz tone and played it in minor 9th. To most musicians, minor 9th was considered to be "too dissonant," but Soul thought this style suited him.

As his little chubby index finger landed on the last note, the six year old waited for his feedback.

"That was an absolute disgrace! You will never be as great as your brother! Make him start from the beginning until he gets it right. No breaks," his mama hissed at the piano instructor as she left the room.

It wasn't the first time she had yelled at him for his mistakes. All he was to her was a nuisance. A screw up. Soul constantly stayed up late practicing until his fingers became numb. He tried so hard to please her, to satisfy her standards, but everything he did, everything he accomplished was for naught.

Soul sought comfort in his personal butler, Sebastian, who watched over him while his parents weren't there. Which, was pretty often considering their schedules. He was a humble old man in his late 60's that treated Soul with care and concern.

Noticing the boy's struggle for composure, Sebastian took his hand and knelt down to his level. "Why don't we take a quick break and walk in the park for some air? Hm. Does that sound good, young master?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face.

"B-but mama said not to take any breaks..." Soul said innocently. "Well, it'll be a secret between the two of us, I'll go fetch your coat." Sebastian stood up then went into the closet.

As Soul put on his small coat, he noticed Sebastian whisper into his piano instructor's ear and hand him money. Slightly confused, the boy looked up to Sebastian and was greeted with a smile, "after you sir."

Tugging on Sebastian's coat, Soul looks up, eyes watery from the cold weather. "W-where are we going Sea Bass?

Chuckling softly Sebastian crouches down to meet Soul's height. "No, no not "Sea Bass," the correct pronunciation is Sebastian."

"Sea-bass-tion?" Soul pronounced slowly. Sebastian smiled, "close enough. And if you must know, we are headed toward the children's park."

Soul's eyes lit up with excitement, "really?! Is it the park mama told me about?" Sebastian shook his head. "No. This is a different park. I took my kids here when they were younger..." Sebastian said as his eyes filled with melancholy. He looked back towards the young Soul and patted him on the head, "well go on now, I know you're not used to seeing all these lower class people, but I hope you'll come to realize that you should treat everyone the same regardless of social class."

Soul smiled brightly, "okay! I'm going on the swing now!" He ran over to the swing set and sat down on the swing. Sebastian watched the boy from the bench and smiled to himself, he knew it, he was getting too attached to this little munchkin.

Soul watched other kids playing merrily together. He watched them chase and laugh with each other and he couldn't help but feel lonely. Every time he tried to get close to normal kids, they would scream and run away from his "scary" appearance. Sure his white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth might get a little intimidating, but he wasn't really that scary– at least that's what he kept telling himself. Soul sighed, "why am I so different from everyone else?"

"I think you're pretty normal." Soul looked up, startled by another persons voice, only for his crimson eyes to be met with a smiling girl with big green eyes and pigtails. Soul couldn't believe it. A person that looked about his age, was actually talking to him, not running away in fear. "A-aren't you afraid of me?" Soul asked, a little nervous she might change her mind. The mysterious little girl cocked her head in confusion, "why would I be scared of you?" Soul just stared at her in disbelief. She extended her hand to Soul, "My name's Maka, what's yours?" He took her hand hesitantly, "my name's Soul." Maka giggled to herself and tried to contain her laughter. "W-what's so funny?" Soul asked. "I've never heard anyone have the name Soul, it's so cute!" Soul blushed, "it is n-not! It's very manly." Maka just continued laughing, until a man with red hair came up to them.

"MAKA, MY BABY GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THAT STRANGE BOY!" The man said. Hearing these words, Soul's chest began to hurt, like he just got punched in the gut and couldn't breathe. That's all people thought of him, strange and scary. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing. "The only strange one here is you Papa! Go away!" Maka puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. Soul opened his eyes in shock and looked at her in disbelief. She defended him. That was the first time someone actually defended him! He was so happy, he wanted to hug her and never let go.

The man that was supposedly her papa, slouched his shoulders and walked away. Maka turned towards Soul, "don't you worry about him he's a douche bag." Soul looked at her in confusion, "d-douche bag? What's that mean?" Maka shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, I heard some lady call my Papa that one time." Then they both started laughing.

As it got later Sebastian came over to the two children, "Young master, I believe it's time we went home. We wouldn't want your mother to be...worried." Sebastian turned to Maka, "ah, and who might this beautiful young lady be?" She blushed, "m-my name is Maka sir." Sebastian smiled, "well Miss Maka I'm sorry to interrupt your play time with Soul but we have to get home. Are your parents with you?" Maka nodded and ran off, "come here tomorrow Soul! I'll be waiting to play with you again!" And for the next few weeks they met day after day at the same play ground and played together.

Just like every other day Soul would go to piano lessons, get scolded by his mother, then get Sebastian to take him to the park to play with Maka. As he waited for her by the swing sets he thought about the fun memories he made with the five year old blonde girl named Maka. He finally met someone that accepted him for who he was. He felt special and needed for the first time. "Hiya Soul-kun~" Maka's cute voice interrupted his thoughts. He smiled brightly, "hey Maka-chi." She looked at him with pink cheeks, "I-I brought something for you Soul-kun. S-so close your eyes! And don't peek!" Soul raised his eyebrow and closed his eyes. He felt her take his hand and place something in it. "Okay now you can open them!" Maka shouted. Soul looked down and saw a locket necklace resting in his hands. "What's this for?" He asked innocently.

Maka looked at him and smiled, "well this is a necklace I got from my mama before she left a few months ago. I wanted you to have it so that if we ever don't see each other anymore you have something to remember me by."

Soul got off the swing and hugged her. "Thank you so much Maka-chi, I'll keep this forever." Soul was so happy he wished that moment would last forever. Little did he know that happiness would soon come to an end.

Soul was then yanked from Maka's arms and smacked across the face. Confused, Soul held his cheek and looked at the person. His eyes widened in fear, "M-mama?" She looked furious. "What are you doing in this terrible place when you should be practicing your music?! And who is this peasant girl?!" Soul's Mama let go of him and looked at Maka, "who do you think you are touching my son with those dirty hands?! Listen to me girl, I don't want you ever to go near my son again, do you hear me?!" Maka looked scared and burst into tears. Sebastian interrupted, "Madam, I can explain this is all my faul—." Soul's mama cut him short, " and you! You are fired! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She then grabbed Soul and dragged him across the playground. "MAKA-CHI!" Soul screamed repeatedly.

When Soul arrived home he was sent to his room immediately. He quickly locked himself in and jumped on his bed, crying hysterically. He looked at the necklace and remembered Maka's smiling face. Soul clenched it in his hand, "I'll always remember Maka, always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! If you have any suggestions for where I should go with this it will be very appreciated :3 review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
